The Sea Devil Pirates
Introduction The Sea Devil Pirates or The Sea Devils are a powerful crew of outlaws, led by The White Demon Zero Hotaru. They are not like most crews they uphold a strict code that doesn't allow them to harm innocent people only other pirate crews or Marines. Each member is fearless and more than willing to fight anyone who thinks they're strong enough. Jolly Roger The Sea Devil's Jolly roger is a black and white stylized Oni mask on a white background. While most One masks are rounded this version is very squared almost robot like. It has black markings over the white mask, these markings have a tribal styling and seem to create a "mask" around the features. Crew Members & Bounties Crew Strength The Sea Devils are relativly new but still very powerful. Having beaten many strong Marine commanders and pirates. Their main strength comes from their 5 strongest: Zero, Anna, Takeshi, Namihime and Yami, All 5 can cover most kinds of combat with their powers and talents. Zero acting as the all round melee fighter, Anna the speed type melee fighter, Takeshi the melee powerhouse, Namihime the ranged support/sniper type and Yami the Ambush and assassination specialist. The main tactic for these 5 woudl be; Zero charges in with Anna and Takeshi breaking the enemy lines and killing the bulk of them off. Namihime would give them covering fire as they advance and Yami would distrupt any reenforcements and supplies. After the time skip the top 5 changed to the top 6 with Idate gaining a great deal of power from his training with The Storm Fist master of on The Croshen Islands. He even learnt Rokushiki from a MArine Commandore who settled on The Croshenese Islands, While he didn't learnt Rokuogan he learnt the other skills and adapted them for his own useage. Reasons for Joining *'Zero:' Founded the crew after his old crew was wipped out. *'Anna:' Joined cos it was gonna be fun. *'Benny:' Needed a crew anyway and was following Anna for perverted reasons. *'Lee Jan-Kai:' He enjoys cooking on the open sea and finds pirates good customers. *'Namihime:' Might be a chance to kill her main target. *'Stitches:' Joined because pirates get the best wounds. *'Idate:' Wanted to make sure his baby (the ship) did well. *'Kojiro:' The crew needed a good helmsman. *'Ayane:' Wanted to keep her big brother safe. *'Takeshi:' To repay his debt. *'Shigure:' Great fights in the future of the crew. *'Yukimura:' Basicly the same as Shigure. *'Taki:' Sticking with stitches. *'Rob:' Inspiration! *'Yami:' To get the intel he wanted. *'Mitsuhide:' He's a pirate and always will be. *'Michi:' To learn how to be a pirate. *'Colt:' To prove hes not weak. *'Kiba:' Food mainly "Rituals" The Sea Devils have various rituals for certain things, These either bring good luck or are jsut quirks the crew members picked up over time. *Zero's rituals range from praying to his fallen crew every morning and night, training for atleast 2 hours a day, clapping his hands 4 times before eating (he makes the rest fo the crew do it as well) and ring a bell on the doorway of his room each time he leaves. *Anna's rituals consite of sharpening her blades each morning, wistle a tune form her home after sharpening her blades and read a book before bed. Relationships amongst the Crew THe crew is like a big, crazy, disfunctional family. The normal routine for them is waking up, having breakfast, arguing over breakfast, find somewhere to go, argue about where to go, Get smacked over the head by Anna, Get into a fight with pirates or Marines and maybe get something done. Other than that they're loyal to death to eachother. "Divisions" Over their career the Sea Devils have build a large group of allies. These allies are minor crews located in The Grand Line and New World who've had they're rears handed to them and given an ultimatum "Fight with us or die". Most chose to live and now act as the eyes and ears of THe Sea Devils. Also as Zero and Ayane are Croshenese, the Royal Croshen Family have deployed 20 Croshenese Privateers to each of the Four Blue Seas (5 ships in each sea) to act similar to the Grand Line and New World Pirates. Dreams These are all the dreams held by The Sea Devils. *'Zero:' To live with his Family, Friends and loved ones knowing he has lived with honor and justice and become the Pirate King. *'Anna:' To help her captain achieve his goals and live her life with her loved ones. *'Benny:' To chart the entire world and find the right woman to settle down with. *'Lee Jan-Kai:' To create the perfect meal and beat the Black Leg Pirate. *'Namihime:' To kill "The Faceless Assassin". *'Stitches:' To cure all illnesses and to name all unknown ones. *'Idate:' To make the greatest ship ever. (Technicly done) *'Kojiro:' Doesn't have one, he just lives his life. *'Ayane:' To learn the universal language in the world. *'Takeshi:' To defeat the top swordsmen and women in the world. *'Shigure:' To have the greatest fight ever. *'Yukimura:' Same as Shigure. *'Taki:' To find a cute boyfriend and help Stitches. *'Rob:' To make the greatest album ever. *'Yami:' "Ghosts don't need dreams...." *'Mitsuhide:' To make the greatest weapon in the world. *'Michi:' "I'm just a kid....i dunno yet!" (Wants to rival Zero and atleast match him in combat.) *'Colt:' To become a strong pirate. *'Kiba:' "I'm just here for the food!" Allies and Traveling Companions *The Croshen Island Royal Family *The Skyline Pirates *The Jolly Pirates History Locations visited Actions *Raiding various slave camps *Fighting an unknown number of marine vessals *Fighting a large number of pirate crews *Stealing supplies from the world government and giving it to those who need it without permission *Liberating several towns/islands from tyrantical marine commanders *Generally causing problems for the World Government and the Marines Trivia *The theme for this crew is Masterplan's song Sail on *While the crew has a Paramecia eater and a Zoan eater they are missing a Logia. and are currently trying to find an un eaten one in the New World. *Despite having some territory in The Grand Lien and New World it is mainly a nomadic influence, the crews there are to give protection when needed and normally patrol the area around the various islands. Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Crews Category:Yaminogaijin Category:The Sea Devils